On Top
by redshipper
Summary: Porn without plot


Written for bitesize_bones anon kinky meme; prompt: Brennan on top

Brennan moaned louder at each thrust of him inside her, closing her eyes. It felt good, but yet it wasn't enough. She wanted it rougher, faster, he wanted him to pound into her as deep and harsh as he could – and as she knew he wanted to – but he was afraid he might hurt her. Nonsense, she knew it, but yet he couldn't just go for it.

"Harder… harder, Booth" she panted out, sweat gathering on her forehead; her whole body was flushed with arousal. She was so close to coming and still so far from it. Brennan was getting impatient.

She pushed him so they were on their sides and started kissing his lips, pushing her tongue against his. Booth never stopped pushing into her, but he slowed his movements once they changed positions, somewhat losing his concentration as he kissed her back, running a hand down her back until he was groping her ass. Brennan parted the kiss to hiss; she actually enjoyed it very much when he did that, roughly fondling her, parting her ass cheeks to play with her anus, teasing it with just the tip of her finger. But she was a woman with another goal that night.

Another harsh movement and Booth was lying on his back, not even aware of how that happened, her pushing his arms up above his head and pinning them together, straddling his hips in one fast movement.

"Umpgh", was the incoherent sound he made when he realized what had happened to him. He looked up at the beautiful woman with messy hair above him, hot and aroused as she could get, releasing his wrists and moving her hands down to his chest, scratching him. Booth got hold of her hips as fast as he could, kneading her flesh.

"Can't you just lay down for once, Bones?" he asked, a sly smile on his face. Not that he minded, he loved her need to be in control and how flustered she got whenever he didn't allow her to be in control while in bed.

"I believe I once told you," she started, positioning herself once again so his tip was rubbing against her pussy "that women can reach an orgasm more easily if they're on top."

Brennan lowered herself slowly, taking him into her, closing her eyes and letting out a ragged breath while doing so. It would never get old, every time he filled her, the same old yet new sensation and the same old thrill on her spine, sending shivers all over her body, making her nipples go taut and her mind foggy. She loved the feeling of him stretching her wide from the inside, as deep as he could go.

"Not to mention that," she continued, panting, moving slowly on top of him "I'm sure you enjoy the visual."

If Booth didn't know her better, he'd say he'd caught a hint of sarcasm in her voice. But this thought got lost in his mind as she started moving faster, harsher, nearly aggressively, on top of him. He watched her through half-closed eyelids, the movement of her breasts, the way her hair moved in waves around her face, the look of painful bliss on her expression as she once again was approaching her orgasm, lost in her own sensations.

He rubbed his way up to her breasts, squeezing them in his palms, wanting to taste them in his mouth but couldn't find the energy to stand up and do it. Instead, he lowered one hand to between their bodies and started rubbing her clit, making Brennan let out a high-pitched cry.

"Come for me, Bones. Clench around me, come on," he coaxed her.

Brennan moved even faster, now cupping over the hand that held her breast, reveling on the sensation. She closed her eyes and threw her body backwards, letting the orgasm wash over her, making her whole body tremble and shake, as she cried out in ecstasy.

Oh, how he loved the sight of her coming, as if it was just for his viewing pleasure. He closed his eyes when he couldn't take it anymore, still rubbing her clit, sometimes pinching at it, the breath-taking clenching of her pussy around his cock ripping an orgasm out of him, hot shots of cum flowing inside her.

He loved, also, when she fell limp over him, ragged breathing and sweat body, sticking to his skin, so hot and flushed from her efforts, deliciously salty and wet over and around him. he wished he had the energy to move and go down on her, licking off her juices mixed with his until he could make her come again, this time for him to taste her.

"Next time I'll handcuff you to the headboard to keep you in place," he said jokingly, wrapping his arms around her sticky and sweaty frame. Brennan chuckled against him.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, a mischievous gleam on her eyes.

Booth laughed out loud. He loved how kinky she could be.

"Maybe. But only if you misbehave."

"Ok, I'll remember that next time," she replied, moving to kiss him. And that was actually the last thing he remembered her saying, soon he passed out from sleep in her arms.

**END**


End file.
